


Want

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi goes after what she wants. (07/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Nothing worked anymore.

Not cold showers, not exercising, and certainly not the little 'gag' gift her friends got her as a going away present. 'The fraternization rule' they quoted, giggling all the while as she opened the oblong box. Hoshi had blushed as it came to life in her hand, but she had certainly gotten their money's worth from it.

The last straw had come when she nearly caused an interplanetary incident, transposing some inflections and calling into question the legitimacy of the alien Captain they were talking to. After everything had settled down and the shouting had stopped, Archer told Hoshi to take the rest of the day off. Humiliated beyond belief, she walked to the lift, just wanting to escape.

"It's ok, Hosh." The soft drawl made her look up, and Hoshi almost stumbled, looking into those sympathetic blue eyes. She felt a flush run through her, flashed a sickly smile at Trip, then rushed into the lift.

Four hours, two cold showers, and a half pound of chocolate later, Hoshi was still a curious mixture of mortification and lust. She was lying on her bunk, a pillow over her head conjugating Trellaxian verbs when the door chime rang.

"Come!" Wallowing in misery, Hoshi didn't bother to see who came in. Frankly, at this point, she didn't care. "What do you want?"

"Just came t' see how you were."

At the sound of Trip's voice the pillow came off Hoshi's face. _You. This is all your fault. If you weren't so damn sexy, with those blue eyes and that drawl and that tousled hair that won't stay flat no matter what, with the occasion smudge of dirt that Lord knows where you got on a nearly sterile spaceship but only makes you all the more adorable..._ Her eyes narrowed. _Look at you, shuffling your feet, with that concerned look on your face..._ Without realizing it Hoshi came to stand millimeters in front of Trip, who had backed up against the door.

Reaching up, she slowly slid the zipper of his uniform down. She slipped a hand into the jumpsuit, wrapping it around his waist and squeezing his hard ass. Hoshi grinned as Trip gave a slight jump.

"Hosh?" he managed to croak.

"You know what my problem has been, Trip?" She slipped her left hand under his uniform, where it joined the right in kneading his hard cheeks.

"No?" The slightly panicked look on his face would have been funny if Hoshi wasn't so horny.

"You. For the past ten months you've been driving me insane. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now."

"Uh, I don't think..."

"Then don't. No one has to know about it if you don't want to. You can leave in the morning and never look back. But one thing's for sure, you are not leaving without screwing my brains out." Leaving his ass for the moment, Hoshi pulled Trip's head down for a kiss. Her tongue gently traced the outline of his lips, then worked its way between them. A slight opening was all she needed and she took it, plundering his mouth, sucking on his tongue, nipping at his lower lip.

"Please, Trip." Hoshi's voice was ragged as she pressed against him. Grinding a hipbone against his erection, she trailed kisses up to his ear. "I want you. Now."

"Hosh..." was the only thing Trip said before he crushed her to him, kissing her ruthlessly. He bit at her neck, his hands squeezing and pinching as they roamed over her body.

Somehow Hoshi managed to get the top half of Trip's uniform down around his waist and free his erection from his boxers. Dropping to her knees, without even a by your leave, she took him in, deep throating his entire length.

"Christ!" Trip's hips bucked and Hoshi took him in further. "Let me get m' boots off at least..."

"Later," mumbled Hoshi. God, he felt so good. His skin was like velvet; she breathed in the musky scent of him as her mouth and tongue worked together, milking his length. Pulling back she let her teeth rasp gently over the head, compressing the spongy tip against the roof of her mouth. Her hand wrapped around his shaft, keeping a steady pumping rhythm as her other hand cupped his balls, squeezing slightly. She lost herself in the feel of smooth skin over hard muscle, letting her tongue slide up and down the ridge along the bottom.

"Slow down, darlin'," Trip begged, tangling his fingers in her hair, trying to control her movements. "I'm not gonna last..."

Hoshi ignored his pleas, once again taking him all in. She could feel the tightening of his muscles and relaxed her jaw in time to feel a hot spurt against the back of her throat. Trip's cock jumped in her mouth as he came repeatedly, both hands now twisted in her hair as he held her in place, exactly where she wanted to be.

Slowly Hoshi stood up, peeling the rest of Trip's clothes off as he recovered from the assault. Kisses landed on warm flesh as it was exposed, fingers caressed the hard planes of a stomach, a chest.

"You're so beautiful..." Hoshi let her eyes roam over Trip's naked form, her hands continuing their exploration. She couldn't get enough of him; taste, touch, sight. She needed to somehow crawl inside him and wrap him around her.

Capturing his mouth in another kiss, Hoshi tried to wriggle out of her tank. Large hands stopped her frantic pulling and tugging, and deftly slipped the offending garment over her head. Yanking on her boxers, Hoshi managed to get them past her hips and kicked them in a corner.

"Hosh," Trip held her back as she tried to launch herself at him. "Are y' sure about this?"

"Damn sure. Ten months sure. Two battery changes sure. Don't you dare back out on me now, Trip."

"Charlie." Trip's hand curved under a breast, fingers teasing the nipple. "If we're gonna do this, y' should call me Charlie."

"Charlie." Hoshi nearly wept as Trip pulled her close for another kiss, wrapping his arms around her. The rough feel of his skin against hers was almost enough to bring her to orgasm. She had been waiting, wanting him for so long.

His mouth leaving hers, Trip's hand delved between her legs; teeth finding a nipple at the same time fingers found her clitoris. Hoshi did come then, waves of pleasure making her knees buckle, desperately holding on to strong shoulders as Trip bit and pulled at the hard peak, his thumb rasping against her clit, two fingers pressed up in her.

Gathering her up in his arms as the shudders wracking her body slowed, Trip walked over to Hoshi's bunk and laid her down on it. "Sweet, sweet Hoshi." Calloused hands caressed her skin, a rough tongue sucked on a nipple, but Hoshi wanted more.

"Please, Charlie, now. I want you in me now," she begged.

With one swift move Trip entered her, driving deep and hard. His mouth smothered Hoshi's wail, his kisses as ruthless as his fucking. Matching him thrust for thrust, Hoshi wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him on, harder, faster. Her hands scrabbled against the tight muscles of his back, her nails scoring his skin.

Trip pounded into her, his breathing heavy in her ear. She couldn't hold out much longer, the weight of him on her, the slick friction of him in her, his hands and mouth all over her...ten months of wanting this man exploded deep within Hoshi, every nerve ablaze as her orgasm ripped through her.

"OhGodIloveyouCharlie..."

* * *

Hoshi blindly reached out as her alarm went off, groaning as stiff muscles protested even that slight movement. She had had more sex last night than she had ever had in her entire life; the narrow bunk was not conducive to sleeping, and every time she woke up Hoshi would reach for Trip again, and he never let her down.

But now it was morning, and real life reared its ugly head. She had told Trip he could leave in the morning, that there would be nothing to hold him here. She glanced behind her, seeing only the sheets and blanket tangled together. Hoshi sighed, feeling the tiniest bit disappointed. She shouldn't have expected anything else, but still...

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the shower, rubbing her hair dry. Pulling open a drawer, her hand passed over her basic white bra and pulled out a fire engine red set. Putting it on, Hoshi preened a bit in the mirror. _So Char...Trip left. At least I had him for one night..._

"I think that's m' favorite. 'Course, I'd have t' see th' rest..."

Hoshi gasped, spinning around at the familiar drawl. "What are you doing here?"

"Came t' get you for breakfast." Trip frowned, standing up to walk to her side. "You didn't expect to see me, did you?"

Not able to meet his eyes, Hoshi stared at the floor, shrugging a shoulder. "I said you didn't have to stay, so when you weren't here I thought..."

"Hosh. I'm not that guy. I would have left immediately if I wasn't going to stay." Reaching for her, Trip cupped her cheek. "I'll go if you want me to."

"No." Hoshi's hand came up to cover his own, and she finally looked at him. "I just never really expected that you'd want to stay."

Trip pulled her close for a kiss, a slow, sweet one, polar opposite from last night. "Feel like skipping breakfast?"

"I could be persuaded..."


End file.
